


When it Hurts

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	When it Hurts

He crouches beside me, and lifts my body up into his arms. I gasp at the shooting pain the movement causes, and then whimper when that makes it even worse.  


“Remus,” he whispers, his greasy hair brushing against my face, and I feel drops of moisture on my face. I blink up at the fading blue of the clear sky and then I look at him, apology in my eyes.  


“Didn’t want to leave yet,” I say.  


“Then stay,” he begs. “Help is on the way. We’ll have you patched up in no time.”  


I want to shake my head, but I feel strangely heavy all over. “It’s okay,” I say instead. “It only hurts when I breathe.”  


And then I let a single tear fall as I stop the pain.  



End file.
